


With Family

by KuroBakura



Series: KuroBakura's Parentlock-Cybil AU Ficverse [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Bed-Wetting, Cleaning, Cuddling & Snuggling, Family Feels, Gay Parents, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Married Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sharing a Bed, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Sherlock and John spend some quality time together one night while their daughter is sleeping until Cybil wakes up and ask her Daddies for help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame or bash.  
> Thanks!

 

Sherlock was sitting on the couch in the living room one night after putting their Daughter to bed. It's been a while since they had any alone time together and both of them were going to savory this moment. John walked into the living room with a two cups of tea and set them on the table. Sherlock was looking at him smiling and John was looking back at him, smiling as well. John then saw on the couch close to his husband.

“This is the only time in a while were had some time to be alone before bed.” Sherlock piped up.

“Yep and I am going to savory every second of it with you.” John said. Sherlock moved over to closer to John, then leaned forward towards his face and kissed him. Sherlock sat back up and the couch and leaning back against it a little more and put one of his legs on top of the other and started to chuckle a bit.

“Our little glambert is so adorable. I love it when she gets so excited about seeing Adam on TV or basically any where we go. I am glad we got her those tickets.” Sherlock said.

“Me too. I swear when we told her that we were going to one of his concerts, Cybil thought she was dreaming....until we showed her the confirmation, of course. She is the most luckiest and happiest little girl on Earth. ” John said.

“And we are the luckiest parents to have an amazing daughter like her on Earth.” Sherlock added. John suddenly had a thought.

“I just realized...are you going to be alright at the concert? There is going to be a lot of people there and we will be up front.” John asked.

“As long as our daughter and you are having a good time, I will be just fine. Plus and to be honest, I actually quite enjoy his music. ...I guess you can say that I am a bit of a glambert myself.” Sherlock replied. John looked at Sherlock.

“So...we are a family of glamberts then because I do enjoy his music as well. I can see why she likes him so much. His voice is powerful and I do like his fashion taste. I wish I could wear what he wears.” John said back. Sherlock smirked.

“I can see you wearing all that tight leather....showing off that perfect arse of yours” Sherlock said then who looked at John who was blushing but not embarrassed nor pissed off.

“Wow, I learned something new about you tonight. Someone has a leather fetish, I see.” John told him.

“No. I only have a fetish of seeing _you_ and only you in leather, sweetheart.” Sherlock said. John blushed.

“Okay..moving on now to a less sexual subject.” John said back.

“What do you want to talk about?” Sherlock asked.

“Do we have to talk?” John replied.

“Only if you want to.” Sherlock said.

“Well, do you want to?” John asked.

“It is up to you.” Sherlock said. Suddenly, both of their eyes widened and looked straight at each other.

“Did...did we just do a Cybil thing to each other?” Sherlock asked.

“I was just going to ask the same thing! Man, that child has so influence over us...in a good way, of course.” John said. Both of them giggled.

“She truly does. Plus, we _all_ know that she gets that sass from you.” Sherlock said.

“Oh, I think she was already sassy before we adopted her. ...I know that is one of the reasons we wanted her, though. Not to mention that she is also caring, creative, smart, kind and has so much love to give.” John said,

“Oh, I totally agree with you. ...She is just like her Daddy.” Sherlock said.

“And she is also just like you, darling.” John said. Both of them sat back on to the couch smiling.

“I love you, John.” Sherlock piped up.

“I love you, too, Sherlock.” John said back. As Sherlock was about to wrap his arm around John, they heard a noise coming from the hallway.

“Papa? Daddy?” Cybil said from her bedroom. Sherlock moved his arm away from John and sighed.

“Is any one up?” Cybil asked.

“What is it, Cybil?” John replied.

“I can't go back to sleep.” Cybil said.

“Why can't you go back to sleep, honey?” Sherlock asked her. Cybil suddenly began to sniffle.

“I had a really bad dream and it made me wet my pants.” Cybil replied, crying. Sherlock and John looked up at each other. They can tell it was really bad. Cybil is usually not a bed-wetter unless the dream is bad or she is too sick to get out of bed in time to go potty.

“We should both go help her.” John said. Sherlock sighed.

“I think so, too. ...It's going to be a long night, isn't it?” Sherlock asked.

“I am afraid so.” John said, then sighed.

“Well, at least got to spend a little alone time with each other.” Sherlock told him.

“True.” John said. Sherlock got up from the couch.

“I'll go get Cybil while you get the shower ready.” Sherlock said. John nodded and got up from the couch and headed to the bathroom after Sherlock did. They spent the next two hours that night calming down their Daughter and cleaning her up and changing the bed. Cybil kept apologizing for what happened over and over again.

“Cybil, it is okay. Things like that happened. We are not mad at you or embarrassed.” Sherlock told her as they were helping her change in to a new set of pajamas.

“Are you sure?” Cybil asked, still crying a bit.

“Yes, my dear.” John replied. Cybil sniffled.

“Thanks.. I was worried that you would hate me.” Cybil said to them. Sherlock picked up his Daughter and held her close to him with her head on his shoulder.

“Cybil, we will never hate you. That is a promise that your Daddy and I are making. Plus, we have hated hated you at any thing before this either.” Sherlock said to her. John walked over to her and wrapped his around both of them as much as he could.

“We both love you so much, Cybil. There is no possible way that we can scientifically tell you or show how much we love you because our love for you surpasses any and all limits. And I love your Papa that much as well.” John explained to her.

“And I love you and Daddy the same way.” Sherlock added. Cybil hugged both of them.

“And I love you both the same as well.” Cybil said to them. Both of them smiled and kiss both sides of her head.

“Also, remember, in another couple of months, you will be seeing Adam Lambert, singing live! You will be seeing your hero in person!” John then told her.

“Adam is not exactly my hero but he is one of my inspirations.” Cybil said.

“Who is your hero?” Sherlock asked. Cybil looked up at both of them.

“I do not have exactly _one_ hero. I have two of them and I am looking right at them.” Cybil replied, smiling. John and Sherlock hugged her tighter.

“Hey! Be careful, please. I am full of bones, not fluff.” Cybil said. Sherlock and John giggled and loosened up. After they hugged her, they put her down and looked at her. She was too scared to back in her room for the night and they did have to finish cleaning the bed later.

“Hey, Cybil, sleep in our bed with us tonight. We still have to finish cleaning your bed later.” John said.

“Okay. Let me grabbed my Owl.” Cybil said. Cybil grabbed her stuffed owl off of her night stand and the three of them turned out the light in her room and headed to her parent's room and got in to bed. They said goodnight to each other then got comfy as John turned out his light. They slept for the rest of the night soundly. The next morning, Sherlock and John took Cybil to school and then finish cleaning up her bed when they got back. After that, they spent the rest of the afternoon on the couch, picking up where they left from last night for the rest of the afternoon. Being parents can be hard and tough at times but in the end, Sherlock and John would not change any thing or what they have going on in their lives.

 

_Not one thing._

_Ever_.

 

 

_**The End** _

 

 


End file.
